A skid loader or skid steer loader is a rigid frame, engine-powered machine with lift arms used to attach a wide variety of labor-saving tools or attachments. Though sometimes they are equipped with tracks, skid-steer loaders typically are four wheel drive vehicles with the left-side drive wheels independent of the right-side drive wheels. By having each side independent of the other, wheel speed and direction of rotation of the wheels determine the direction the loader will turn. Skid steer loaders are capable of zero-radius, “pirouette” turning, which makes them extremely maneuverable and valuable for applications that require a compact, agile loader.
The conventional bucket of many skid loaders can be replaced with a variety of specialized buckets or attachments, many powered by the loader's hydraulic system. All newer skid loaders have a connection for external hydraulic systems, so that hydraulics on the attached equipment can be connected readily to the loader's hydraulic system. Such skid loader attachments include backhoes, hydraulic breakers, pallet forks, angle brooms, sweepers, augers, mowers, snow blowers, stump grinders, tree spades, trenchers, dumping hoppers, rippers, tillers, grapplers, tilters, rollers, snow blades, wheel saws, cement mixers, and wood chippers.
With so many convenient attachments available, just about anyone who has access to skid loader wants to use it for as much of their work as possible. However, no currently available skid loader attachment is capable of removing large trees that are rooted in the ground. For this type of work a bulldozer or other large machine typically is required.
A skid loader attachment sold as the “Extractor” uses the concept of hydraulic force against the ground to pull out or lift an object. This device, however, requires that a bush or small tree to be lifted by the device be attached to the device using a chain. Thus, using this device, it would take several minutes for the operator to pull up to a small tree, get out of the skid loader, get back in and seat-belted, and then lift the tree, maybe. Furthermore, this attachment is only useful for pulling small trees and shrubs. A wise operator would not even attempt to remove a large tree by the roots using such an attachment.
Another skid loader attachment product that may be used to pull out trees is the Extreme stump bucket. But this product does not employ a hydraulic cylinder and is generally ineffective for this purpose.
What is desired, therefore, is an attachment for a skid loader that is no larger than an ordinary skid loader bucket but that allows a user to lift out large trees at the roots quickly and easily and to lift other heavy objects as well.